A Doctor Who Adventure
by Mistgaze
Summary: Join the 10th version Doctor, Storm, Mack, and Nixon on their adventures together through the galaxy.


Storm waited on the sidewalk beside the water tower where Torchwood hid itself. She wondered if Jack knew the Doctor was coming today. "Perhaps he's too busy today..." She decided softly. She wondered where the others were, most likely still packing their suitcases, knowing that most trips in the TARDIS took forever. She sighed after a few minutes and went to lean against the rail that wrapped itself about the water tower. She made sure to avoid the piece of sidewalk that led to the Torchwood base, afraid that it might open and take her under the sidewalk where she hated to go because of the whole 'underground with a dinosaur inside and most likely some monsters locked in confined spaces ready to kill someone' thing. Also, she didn't want to miss the TARDIS. She pulled out her cell and dialed Mack's number. She waited for it to ring but nobody picked it up. She sighed again and continued to wait as dawn slipped over the horizon.

Inside the TARDIS the Doctor began flicking switches and shifting from place to place in the TARDIS. He'd have to make a few stops today; he wanted to bring everyone for this trip. _NASA in Houston for today._ He had to go to twenty first century Cardiff and then try and find the signals of all of the others. He sighed, pulling a big bronze lever and then taking out a large hammer with which he began beating parts of the TARDIS with to guide it through the vortex safely.

Nixon walked down the gray sidewalk, kicking at a stone, his hands on the arms of the backpack on his back. He looked up to see Storm and slowly approached, he sat down a foot or so away from her, and didn't make conversation but started muttering and digging through his sack. Storm hadn't known Nixon too well, she knew of him but she spent so much time in the library that she rarely saw anyone except when she was in the consol room. She sighed, vowing to herself that she wouldn't go in the library unless told to directly by the Doctor.

"So," she said softly. "How are you today, Nix?" she asked. Before he answered though, she sighed and turned away, knowing that it was going to be tough actually TALKING to people other than Mack and the Doctor. Nixon looked up and eyed her.

"Is something wrong with you?" He sniffed and then pulled out a brochure that he slowly moved around in his hands. "And I'm fine today... I suppose." He replied, half in a murmur. He looked down the road for any appearing shapes of others. "I came today to make sure none of you get into trouble you can't get yourselves out of." Nixon smiled slightly as he continued to gaze down the black road with the gray buildings surrounding it. Storm looked at him quizzically, her brow furrowed.

"I'm fine," she said.

"Hmm." He replied and then stood up, leaning against a wall. "Don't suppose if we scream Mr. Doctor will show up any faster?"

"Can't ever be sure but, maybe. I'm sure he will be along soon." Just then, the rhythmic whooshing sound filled the air and the TARDIS materialized, wind flying off of it. The tenth version on the Doctor poked his head out of the doors.

"Blimey, where is everyone?" he asked, scratching his head.

"They went to McDonalds." Nixon replied, looking up. He smiled at a memory. The Doctor blinked, Storm laughed at his blank expression.

"We'll have to take you to get a burger." Nixon leaped into the TARDIS behind Storm, swinging his hands from its doorway into his pockets.

Once they all entered Storm didn't know what else to do but sit with that strange furrow in her brow. No one ever asked why she did it and she was happy about that. It was the look she got when she was remembering old memories from so long ago, they hurt. The Doctor began fiddling with the settings, ready to go wherever he meant to go... _Where were we going?_ _Oh_ _yes, NASA in Houston! I quite forgot! _He thought after checking the screen in the TARDIS. He looked over at Storm, seeing her looking like she had a massive headache. _Hmm._

Nixon groaned when the TARDIS started up. He leaned against a wall and slid down it so he was sitting, and pressed his face in his hands. _You will NOT get sick!_ Storm looked up at Nixon and began to laugh. "You get motion sickness on a time machine?" she asked softly. "How is that possible?" Nixon glared up at her, but his eyes were glassy and he stared at the floor.

Storm looked down at the girl who was on the bottom floor of the TARDIS. "Gonna join us up here?" she asked, leaning over the side. No reply.

The TARDIS came to a crashing halt. All the lights suddenly went out and Storm fell to the floor of the TARDIS consol room. Nixon's eyes instantly flashed up off the floor and he stumbled to his feet.

"Storm?" He called through the creaking silence. He bent down and skimmed his hand along the floor until he felt his hand touch hers and he clasped it around hers. Storm was startled, but, in the half light, seeing it was Nixon, she relaxed. She'd had aliens try to grab her with big nasty, slimy hands, and it felt nice to be in contact with another human, though she wasn't human, she was close.

"You okay?" she whispered. The lights had gone out and she couldn't see a thing in the TARDIS. The Doctor sprang up and looked around through squinted eyes. "You all okay?" he asked as he looked around.

Nixon twinned his fingers with Storm's since she didn't pull away. (So now we know who Nixon is.. A player x3 jk) He was glad it was dark. She couldn't see his red face. He breathed shallow in the black silence. "Storm and I are fine." He replied to the doctor.

Storm's stomach did a little flip-flop and her face turned rosy pink. "Um, Doctor? Where are we?"

The Doctor tried to read the sensors on the console, but it was too dark. "Erm, somewhere." He could hear something in Storm's voice. It was... different_. Like she is smiling, unlike her usual guarded self._

"Did anyone hit their heads?" he asked.

Storm blinked. "I think i did..." The air suddenly turned different and she couldn't breathe. It was too oxygenated, too much for her alien lungs. She tried to get up, but she just fell down again and fell unconscious. As Nixon felt Storm's hand go limp in his he instantly leaned over and shook her.

"Storm!" He cried, he was panicking. He went quiet for awhile before he bent down and rested his head on her chest. There was singular beat. He sighed in relief, knowing she was alive. "Doctor, Storm's unconsious!" He called. "What do I do?" His eyes skirted around, though he couldn't see anything. He reached for her hand again and pressed two fingers on her wrist to check her pulse once more. It was still steady. Storm could only just hear what was going on, and the panic made her nervous.

The Doctor came over as quick as he could, scanning her with the sonic screwdriver and listening for what it said.

"She can't take the overdose of oxygen... That's good to know." He soniced the console and the oxygen lowered to normal level. Storm suddenly felt the things around her bleed back into focus and she opened her deep blue eyes to see Nixon's green ones. She'd never noticed how green they were. Then she saw the Doctor. She sighed in relief.

"Hey," she said weakly, looking back at Nixon. Nixon smiled and shifted forward, but then stopped there from doing anything else when he remembered the Doctor was there too.

"Thank you." He breathed, focusing on the Doctor. "I didn't know that oxygen was the problem."

"Well," said the Doctor. "Now we do. I mean, it's not the only gas in the universe that's breathable." He gave a look to Nixon and then looked away, walking back to the console to check on things.

Storm tried to get up. Her head felt like crap, and she started to lean it against Nixon's shoulder so she could close her eyes. Now she felt bad for making fun of him for being sick. Nixon blinked and felt a tingle go up his spine. He sat there for minutes letting her rest on him as they all waited for the lighting to come back. He concentrated on the warmth of her against him and her breathing every second that went by.

Storm suddenly blushed and looked at her hands that were in her lap. She noticed that the Doctor was still there, and she knew that he hated the whole 'affection' thing. She cleared her throat and stood up shakily, walking over to the bench that sat near the main stairs to the door, sitting down and beckoning for Nixon to join her. The Doctor didn't know what was going on so he decided to wing it and open the doors.

The dusty brown haired boy got up and walked over to his pack. He tossed it over his back and made his way over to Storm, standing beside the stairs but not sitting down. He watched the Doctor open the doors with a new curiosity but remained by Storm.

There was a big galaxy beyond the doors of the TARDIS. Stars were sprinkled around and a central star-point was the middle. It was a spiral, one of Storm's favorites. Nixon didn't know this but he wanted to help Storm get closer to see them anyways. He extended his hand to her to help her up. Storm smiled timidly and took his hand, getting up and walking with him to the doors. A sudden image of a planet popped into her head and she doubled over, hands over her eyes. She knew this place. This was where she was from.

The Doctor looked at her. "You two," he said, running into the corridors to get something. "Stay here! Take care of her!" And he was gone down a long hall. Nixon had both eyes on Storm already and had leaned in to support her. He gently placed his hand on her side and sat down cross-legged on the floor, bringing her down with him. He let her lean against him. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I- I'm remembering..." She choked. "...something." She cursed in Latin under her breath as she felt more memories. "Castellona Cascade," she whispered. "I was born in the Castellona Cascade." She looked up at Nixon and then blushed, but kept looking at him, then smiled. Then butterflies attacked her stomach and she turned away, not wanting him to see her nervousness. She had never really talked to Nixon all that much and now... now what? She had no idea. The Doctor came racing back through the room with a big cylinder that was the color of mountain snow.

"Is she alright?" he asked Nixon as the TARDIS drifted closer to the main planet system in the galaxy where Storm had been looking Before Nixon answered, Storm tried to stand up, but couldn't.

"Really, I'm fine. Just... give me a sec."

The Doctor looked at Nixon and mouthed, _What happened?_

Nixon grabbed her hand and pulled her down, and steadied her with his other one. "Whoa, just stay here for now." He ushered. Looking back to the Doctor, he spoke, "She sees the planet she was born on." He kept his voice calm but he was a little surprised and nervous inside. _I knew she wasn't completely human... But... It's just weird to think about her coming from another planet like that..._

Storm sighed softly and sat there. The Doctor looked at them and then slammed a big lever down on the console. "We're going there I guess." He knew exactly where the Castellona Cascade was, and he wasn't very anxious to get there. Storm pushed up off of the ground, pushing Nixon away and then regretting it because she was worried it might hurt his feelings, but, she was thinking that he was most likely stressing about her. She could still feel the pictures and sights on the planet melting into her brain. She stepped away from the doors and leaned against the rail.

Being pushed away Nixon went back into his quieter stage. He went back to where he had originally sat when he had entered the TARDIS that morning and stood by the wall, no longer feeling sick, and not sitting down. He didn't talk to anyone for awhile and kept reminding himself, _I'm here to make sure they don't get into 'trouble they can't get themselves out of'. _


End file.
